Relationships MD
by LongAgoandFarAway
Summary: The relationship between the socially awkward, morally strong, and brilliant Martha M. Masters and the handsome, charismatic, and charming Robert Chase as they work together under House and become maybe more than friends. ChasexMasters


**A/N: Gonna try to keep it short here. First, I apologize if you follow my other story which I haven't updated in forever. Don't worry, that ship hasn't sunk, not yet. I will sail it again, just not today. Secondly, this is a slight AU story for ChasexMasters pairing where Masters isn't leaving PPTH. Masters is my favorite character on the show, and it makes me sad that there aren't more fanfics of her. This might be a one shot, it might not. We'll see how it goes. Okay, that was kind of short. On with the story! Review, review, review!**

* * *

Masters was shocked at Chase's proposal to grab a drink together.

She has never been asked to drinks before by a guy with such appeal. By appeal, she meant he not only has the intelligence to match her own but is also incredibly good looking with near perfect facial symmetry.

She knew better than to think that what her colleague was suggesting was a date. Masters wasn't naive enough to believe that a man like Chase would be attracted to a mousy girl like her. Even so, this would be the first time she has ever been in an actual social environment with someone in the team. Masters has learned from countless of personal experiences that social situations that required things like small talk and her didn't mix. Her lack of social skills filled her with fear that if she said yes, Chase would realize just how awkward and weird she was and change the fact that he was finally beginning to warm up to her and respect her.

She realized that she was simply standing there, staring at him wide eyed with nervousness. Masters quickly snapped out of it.

Chase saw her hesitation to say yes and defended his proposition. "It's okay if you say no. I just thought that after today, you could use some cheering up. If you wou-."

"N-no, it's fine." Masters decided that for once she wasn't going to let her fears and overanalyzing get in the way of what could possibly be a good time. "I would love to go grab a drink."

Chase gave a slight smile and found himself actually looking forward to an evening with Masters as they walked out of the locker room.

* * *

Their original plan of just grabbing a drink changed to a dinner reservation together when Chase realized how hungry the two of them were.

Masters was relieved by the fact that they would be in a more familiar feeling environment like a restaurant instead of a bar which she has only gone to a couple of times when her roommate had forced her to.

The fact that the situation was beginning to resemble more and more like a date unnerved her, though. She would never admit how many actual successful dates she has had to her coworkers, but she had a feeling that some of them including Chase already knew the answer.

Her palms became clammy and sweaty from the anxiousness. She wiped them on her jacket sleeve as she tried to ignore the growing awkward tension in the car.

* * *

As the waiter approached them with their meals, Masters began to relax a little.

The first part of their dinner wasn't as disastrous as she predicted it would be. They ordered some wine and chatted about work and previous patients. She tried her hand at the whole small talk thing and failed rather miserably, but Chase simply laughed good naturedly at her inability to do so. It made her feel strangely good how he understood her obvious lack of communication skills and didn't misinterpret as her being dismissive or rude.

As she started digging into their grilled chicken, they got to talking about their med school experience.

"So how old were you exactly when you started college?" Chase questioned, genuinely interested in the supposed prodigy sitting right before him yet knew almost nothing about.

Masters couldn't decipher whether he was actually curious about her or asking to be polite. Hesitantly, she answered, "I was thirteen when I graduated high school and started my freshmen year of college." Soon enough, she was rambling on and on about her degrees in math and art history and when she started medical school and why.

Throughout Masters' long answer, Chase wore an amused expression. When he was a kid, he was thinking about toys and amusement parks, not what medical school he was planning on attending. A new form of intrigueness formed in his head as she continued her rambling.

Masters eventually noticed Chase's expression and stopped abruptly. She was afraid that she'd been boring him, and now he was just going to make fun of her like most others did. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I must be boring you like hell. It's just... I-I get carried away whenever I talk about school and my career."

"Oh, no, you weren't boring me in the least," Chase assured her. "You are quite fascinating."

Masters was surprised at the unexpected and extremely flattering compliment. Most people she told her life story to were usually falling asleep from disinterest. Some were impressed at the most. But fascinating? It was definitely a first.

"Thank you, Chase."

"Oh, no. Outside of work, you are not a colleague, you're a friend. My friends call me Robert."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, folks. The story could definitely just end here, so I might leave it as a one shot. If people want it, though, I could continue it into a fullblown multi chapter story. The only way to know is to review, review, review!**

**Just an extra note that you can totally ignore if you want to, but please help my friend raise money to attend the Congress of Future Medical Leaders. It's huge for her, and she really needs the help. **** 3yubnc**


End file.
